A New Fight
by Carsandmagic
Summary: Harry meets fleur at the Quidditch World Cup. They connect and then tournament starts. But also Harry is going to be dealing with a lot more stuff and will be a lot more vicious toward as those who side with the Dark Lord and those who are to stupid to admit he is back. Starts in his fourth year. Rated M for swearing, fighting, and possible lemons
1. Chapter 1

This is not my first story on here but it's my first Harry Potter one. This story is going to be Harry being a lot more rebellious towards Umbridge and the Ministry when it comes around. That part of the story will be longer is what I am thinking. Also Harry isn't going to be a badass but he is going to be cooler because I am sorry Harry is kind of a pussy in the books and it's rather annoying. This will start during Harry's 4th year though so it will take a while. This is Harry/Fleur by the way. And everything is canon before the story starts.

"Mate. Harry. Ah shit he is out like a light. Here pass me that."

Whap!

"Ow. What the shit?" Said Harry as Ron hit him upside the head with a large book.

"It's time to go. Mom is making breakfast. Hurry up now." Ron said to him grinning.

"Ron... This is so early. Whyyyyy?" Harry moaned as he rolled over in the camp bed in their room and fell out of it onto the floor all the while swearing violently.

"Because Quidditch!" Ron said and hit him with the book again. Harry let out a wild swing in Ron's direction but nothing happened. His fist just swung through the air and collided with a hard part of the bed.

Continuing with his swearing, which would have made Mrs. Weasley scream he pulled his legs into a pair of pants and a t-shirt.

Ron was already downstairs eating a large piece of bacon and laughing with Hermione and Ginny about something Ginny had just said.

"Morning all." Harry said as he came down. His answer came from the sudden appearance of the Twins who popped up on either side of him.

"Hello Harry!" They chorused making him jump out of his skin and fall down the rest of the stairs into the kitchen.

Harry was not having a good day. And to top it all off his hair, which he had started to grow out, came out of its ponytail and covered his eyes in a black blanket. Again Harry swore. It was very satisfying as he hard all the Weasley's and Hermione laughed.

"Hey you lot hurry up. We have to leave in a few minutes." Mr. Weasley's said as he also came down the stairs into the kitchen and kissing his daughters head then proceeded to find his wife in the living room.

"Oh my god we are up to damn early." George said yawning loudly. Fred nodded and planted his head on the table.

They all sat around the table and talked to a few more minutes and ate the eggs that had been made for them. All of them were excited for the Quidditch match, not only for the game but also to meet other people from around the world. Apparently witches and wizards from everywhere came to see the World Cup and that made them all excited. They all wanted to see where else magic flourished throughout the world. Finally Mr. Weasley came into my room and gestured for them all to get moving. They said their goodbyes to Mrs. Weasley as they left.

Harry stood up and followed the elder wizard out of the house and up the hill behind it. They were all breathing hard by the time they reached the top of the hill. Mr. Weasley looked at his watch and looked at the rest of them.

"We have 10 minutes before the Portkey departs. So let's spread out and search for it." Mr. Weasley's said. They had been looking for a moment. When a shout came to them.

"Hey Arthur. We have it here!"

They all met at the source of the voice and found a man and a 17ish year old boy standing next to him.

"Amos!" Mr. Weasley said and walked to the man and shook hands. "You lot this is Amos Diggory and I believe you know his son Cedric."

Harry, Fred, and George all grunted while Ron smiled and Hermione and Ginny giggled and waved at him. He was a good looking kid. Harry and the Twins still hadn't forgiven him for beating the Quidditch team last year. He smiled at them and turned back to the Portkey which was sketchy old boot lying on the ground. It was humming slightly.

"Alright we have about a minute. Everyone grab some part of the boot and hold." Amos said to them and went over and put a finger on the boot while Mr. Weasley checked his watch.

They all crowded for a moment around the boot and then Harry felt a hook connect to his belt and pulled him into another dimension. It was a strange feeling like he was falling and then was pulled back to reality and was deposited on the ground again in the same position that he had touched the boot. Except they were a different part of the world. It was still Britain but it was obviously a different place. It was a campsite for muggles but before Harry could really take in his surroundings a voice cracked through the silent.

"6:15 from Ottery St. Catchpole." An old wizard said. Mr. Weasley tossed him the boot which he caught and threw into a large bin of other used portkeys.

"See you later Arthur. Amos." The wizard said and waved a hand,

The group started walking toward a sign that said Campsites This Way!

"I think we are on a different site than you. We have Campsite G and it looks like you have Campsite D." Amos Diggory said to Arthur as they looked at the parchment that had the information for the tickets on it. Mr. Weasley nodded at him and then all said goodbye to the two wizards who accompanied them. Oddly enough Cedric gave Fred a wink as they walked away. Fred raised his eyebrows at George who shrugged and Hermione laughed.

They walked through the path to their campsite. They saw an middle aged man running a small booth near the entrance to one of the sites. Campsite D said the sign next to it. Mr. Weasley walked up to the booth.

"We have reservations for a campsite." he said looking at the man.

"Name?" Asked the man.

"Weasley."

The man rifled through some papers for a moment and then pulled out a pice of paper and then grabbed a map. They were passed through the open window as Mr. Weasley passed over the correct amount of money. They had decided to figure how much they would need to pay ahead of time to avoid awkward situations with muggle money.

They set out a long the campsite and already found people in tents coming out and starting fires for breakfast. Mr. Weasels led them to a spot on the campsite that had a sign pegged into the ground that read Weezley.

Harry laughed at the spelling and George took the moment to lightly punch him on the shoulder. Harry clutched at it in mock pain. Mr. Weasley then pulled the tent he was carrying off of his back and reached over to Rin who had been carrying the other. Mr. Weasley looked around quickly and then with a flick of his wand the tents set themselves up perfectly. Mr. Weasley poked his head inside and laughed. "This is a nice tent." The rest of his body disappeared and they followed him until Harry was still standing outside and then looked in.

Magic. It's awesome. On the inside of the tent was a large flat. A pretty nice one at that. There were several bedrooms and a bathroom complete with running water. Because magic.

The girls tent which had been set up right next to the boys was slightly smaller but just as comfortable and luxurious.

Ron looked at his father and the man winked and replied "Perkins from the office."

They all settled in and began to look around the campsite. After a while Harry, Ron, and Hermione told Mr. Weasley that they were going for a walk and they exited the tent and started to walk along the path in the forest. They walked through tents after tents. Finally they entered an area where it was bright green everywhere.

"The Irish supporters." Said Ron and looked around as they heard distinctly Irish voices coming from everywhere. Suddenly they heard a shout of their names and they looked around ins surprise. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were waving from a tent that was quite impressive. They smiled as they all walked up and they traded conversation for a little bit before they kept on walking.

"Of course Seamus is here for Ireland. He is Irish." Ron laughed as they walked away. The group of 14 year olds kept walking.

They passed tent after tent. Some were normal looking muggle tents and others were definitely wizards tents. Such as the tent that had a chimney and a peacock tethered out front. They also walked into a sea of red and black. The Bulgarian supporters were very loud and had thick accents but on every single one of their tents they had the same face.

"Krum." Ron whispered to them.

"Who?" Asked Hermione.

"Krum. The Bulgarian seeker. He is the youngest player in the world and one of the best seekers in the entire world." Ron replied looking around at all the tents.

They left the Bulgarian area and continued walked. They ran into plenty of their friends from Hogwarts. They also saw a group of American kids playing a set of instruments and just being Americans. Loud and annoying.

They kept walked until finally Harry was caught walking and staring at a huge tent that looked like a miniature castle. He did not look where he was going and promptly ran into someone a few inches shorter than him. He stumbled and turned to apologize but the words were lost in his mouth. (By the way I am not doing the accent for fleur. Too much damn work.)

"Watch where you are going please!" The person said.

She was by far the most beautiful girl Harry had ever seen. She looked at him as he quickly closed his mouth and muttered an apology. He apologized again and she smiled.

"It's no problem. Do not worry I am fine. So what is your name?" The girl asked. Harry was surprised she was actually talking to him but she seemed genuinely interested by him.

"I am Harry. Harry Potter." He said.

"Fleur. Fleur Delacour."

Well that's the first chapter. I am working on another probably if I get support for this one. But let me know what you think please! I promos that chapters will be longer than this, somewhere in the 3000-5000 word range but this is just the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry shook the hand offered to him. The girl was the most gorgeous person he had ever seen and was pretty much the definition of perfection. She had long blonde hair that reached down to her waist. It almost seemed to glow with a faint light around her. She was a bit short than Harry, maybe a couple of inches. And Harry was a reasonably tall person so this girl towered over a lot of people he knew. She must have been about 15 or 16 but she could have been older.

"Nice to meet you Miss Delacour. I am sorry for running into you like that. I was concentrating on that tent over there. By the way are you French? Your accent?" Harry said trying to get a conversation with her going. There was no way he was passing this up with her. He could see Ron and Hermione laughing at him as he was talking to the girl and he tried not to blush.

She pushed her hair behind her ear and said, "I indeed am French and it is no problem. I totally understand. It is quite a magnificent tent. Unusual for those words to go in the same sentence like that." She said laughing to herself and Harry chuckled at the jest.

They stood around and talked for quite a while, in which time Hermione and Ron had left to go back to the tent, about a lot of things. She went to a school called Beauxbatons in Northern France, though she could not tell him where since she did not know exactly and also she wouldn't divulge her schools secrets. Harry had laughed at that. She had a little sister named Gabrielle and she was part veela. Harry had no idea what that was and just pretended like he knew what it was. She was actually 16 but was turning 17 in about a week. She had been surprised when he said that he was 14 as she thought he had been her age at least. His height had given the impression of that seeing as he had grown about 6 inches over the summer. Again because magic. She kept fiddling with her hair and smiling at him. Harry was quite a naive child but even had noticed it about her. But she had only looked once up at his scar.

He finally asked "Where are you sitting? For the match I mean."

" I am in the top box all the way at the top of the stadium."

He smiled broadly. "Me too! My friends got really good tickets for some reason and invited me along. I am up there as well."

"Maybe we can sit together if things work out well." She said. Harry was doing an inner fist pump.

"Yeah sure!" He said to the French girl.

He left Fleur a little while later saying he had to get back to his tent so he could see his friends. She smiled and waved as he walked away.

Harry was quite pleased with himself.

Fleur's POV

Fleur stood outside her tent and gazed at the skyline if trees above her. She could see little fairies flying around in them, the high concentration of magic must have brought them here she thought to herself. She was minding her own business when...

Wham!

A boy ran into her obviously because he was looking at something else and didn't see her. Now for her this was new. People usually were looking at her and she hated it. It was very annoying having people stare at her constantly. She picked herself up to find the boy looking at her rather oddly like most people did when they first met her. But she was looking at him in the same way. He was a handsome boy. Long black hair tied back in a ponytail and he was tall. About 3 or so inches taller than her and had olive colored eyes. He smiled and apologized very quickly to her.

This boy was interesting. She liked him already.

"It is nor problem. I am fine. What is your name?" She asked trying to start a conversation with the boy.

"Harry. Harry Potter." He said. She raised her eyebrows but did not react more than that. Harry Potter was a well known name throughout Europe but he was still more famous in Britain where Lord Voldemort actually was a powerful force.

"Fleur. Fleur Delacour." She said to him. And they started talking. He went to the British school Hogwarts and he played Quidditch. He was here with some friends and he had never been to a Quidditch match before. He obviously had no idea what a veela was when she told him she was part veela. He pretended to know but she could tell by his reaction that he had no clue as to what the creature was. They talked and talked and she started to like him more and more.

"By the way where are you sitting for the match?" Harry asked.

"I am sitting in the toolbox at the very top of the stadium." She replied. Harry smiled at her and she giggled and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"That is where I am sitting as well!" He said. He explained how he had gotten tickets like that.

"Well I guess I will see you at the match then. Maybe we can find a way to sit together." She said hopefully.

"Oh that would be great!" Harry said to her and her smile broadened as she saw the happy look in his eyes. He liked her. She could tell. Because magic.

He departed soon after that saying something about needing to see his friends and he left leaving her behind with a giddy feeling in her stomach.

Harry POV

Harry started to walk back to the tent his mind racing with happiness. Not only was she the most gorgeous girls in existence but she was also a very nice person. She was funny and fun to be with.

He kept walking and finally got back to the tent after a bit of searching. It was around lunch time and he got back into the tent he saw Charlie, Bill, and Percy who had all apparated later in the the day. He smiled to them as he walked in but was immediately accosted by the twins and Ron and Hermione.

"Who in bloody hell was that girl?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Well sit down and shut up so I can tell you. I have been standing up for too damn long." Harry said and they all followed him into the medium sized living room where there was a comfortable couch which Harry proceeded to flop down upon.

"So her name is Fleur Delacour and she is French-"

"Ooooo she is French! Nice and cuddly they are." George laughed. Hermione lightly slapped him and shushed him.

"She goes to a school called Beauxbatons in Frnace. Well duh its in France. Her dad works in the French Ministry of Magic in the Auror Department there. She is part veela whatever that means I didn't know-"

"Oh dam no wonder she was so hot." Ron said. Harry looked at him confusedly.

"I think we will being seeing them later so hold on. It's better to see it rather than have it explained to you. Trust me."Ron replied to the look he had been given.

"Ok? And she also is super nice and super fun to be around." Harry said.

When he finished they just kept asking him questions. Finally Harry waved his hands.

"Come on guys I don't know her that well. And George that question was downright gross. I would love to know the answer but just would never share that with you if I did."

The twins laughed while Hermione just looked at them with disgust.

They all passed the time by talking and discussing who they thought would win the match. Finally dark started to fall and Mr. Weasley got up and smiled at them.

"Come on. There are probably all sorts of interesting things being sold now. Merchandise and stuff. Plus all the performers that come out before the match. Let's go!"

They all got up, grabbed their wands and then exited the tent. Mr. Weasley had been right about all the performers. There were musicians, fire dancers, and all sorts of performers Harry didn't know existed.

He passed a fire dancer who blew a wreath of fire that turned into a giant snake and then blew into a large fireball. He passed a set of performers who were playing music for a large crowd of people who were all dancing to the heavy bass thundering through the forest. He passed vendors selling all sorts of merchandise for the teams they represented. It was the greatest display of magic art and music that Harry had ever seen. Admittedly he had not seen that much of wizard culture in the 5 or so years he had spent in the wizard in world.

Finally after about an hour and a half of dancing, buying trinkets, and watching performers Harry, Ron, and Hermione heard throughout the forest of the campsite a loud gong sound out. Everything stopped as everyone listened to the sound reverberate throughout the land. Then a flicker of light happened and latter split a path through the first in the direction of the stadium where the Quidditch World Cup would be played. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at each other excitedly and followed along the path like the other 100,000 witches and wizards that were attending the match.

They finally reached the stadium. It was massive. It must have been 6 or 7 stories high and sat many, many, many more people then the stadium at Hogwarts. They met up with Mr. Weasley and the rest of the Weasley's who were waiting for them outside the entrance off to the side and had the tickets. They walked to the entrance, all the while staring up at the massive golden stadium.

"All the to the stairs and as high as you can go Arthur."

They all excitedly started to climb the stairs all the way to the top of the stadium. If course about half way up they were out of breath and slowed down. There was no way they would run all the way to the top.

Finally they reached to the top and all of their jaws dropped. The stadium was packed with thousands upon thousands of witches and wizards all from different countries around the world. Harry followed Mr. Weasley to their seats which were in the front row of the top box and they could see the entire field from the top of the stadium. Ron and Harry were admiring the view when they heard a drawling voice behind them making them twist around and draw their wands.

"Well I bet your homeless now Weasley." Drawled Draco Malfoy as he walked into the box with his father, Lucius, and a woman who must have been his mother. He smirked at them as they tightened the grip on their wands but showed no signs of aggression other than clenched jaws. Me. Weasley shows the same expression as he looked at the pale blonde man before them. Harry normally would have started something anywhere but here. But they were Ina stadium with 100,000 other witches and wizards. Plus Harry would not like to be arrested. The match was to important for that.

"Nah just living in tent." Ron said calling Malfoy's remark. The boy smirked.

"Arthur. I am surprised to see you. The house surely wouldn't have cost this much." Lucius said extending a hand to Mr. Weasley which he did not take but simply turned away from the man and sat in his seat to look out the stadium. The mother just smiled as they walked away to find their seat.

Harry watched them as they shook hands with Cornelius Fudge, the Prime Minister, who greeted them with a hand shake and a large smile. Harry grimaced and kept his large bombardment of swear words and insults to himself. He turned his attention to the commentators box a man had just gotten in to it. He was an old man with a big smile permanently plastered to his face. He was wearing old Quidditch robes that had yellow and black with a large wasp splashed across them. More noticeably was the belly that made it clear this old veteran of the league played long before then. His nose was permanently squashed as though it had been broken by a bludger one to many times. He turned each way and his smile broadened when he saw Arthur Weasley.

"Arthur! It's good to see you! What a day! I have been looking forward to this all year. So much fun to be back here in a game like this." He said shaking the other mans hand.

"It is indeed a lot of fun Ludo. Thank you for getting us these tickets. This is a once in a lifetime chance for us seeing as how we have had problems recently." Mr Weasley said thankfully. The other man, Ludo, just shook it off and kept on smiling.

"Anytime Arthur. After you helped my brother anytime you want tickets to a match I will have the best ones for you." He said.

Mr Weasley turned back to the group of kids and pointed at the man in he wasp uniform.

"This is Ludo Bagman everyone! He is the reason we are sitting where we are right now! He is commentating for us tonight. For those of you who don't know, namely Hermione and Harry, Ludo used to play for the Wasps back in the old days as sweater and was one of the best there ever was." Mr. Weasley said to them. Ludo smiled and his eyes darted to Harry's scar when his name was mentioned. It was a familiar look that Harry had learned to ignore. Harry turned his attention away from the two men and looked around the box hoping to see a certain young blonde woman somewhere in there. His hopes were greeted with great success as he had decided to turn around at exactly the right moment.

Fleur had just come out of the staircase that lead up to the top box and was looking around in wonder at the amazing stadium. He kept looking at her hoping to make eye context. They did.

Harry raised his hand in welcome and she saw him and returned the gesture. Harry was still stunned by the fact that they had even gotten into a conversation. She was wearing a large green rosette and had a little badge that said 'Go Ireland!' on it.

Behind her followed a woman who was visibly older but looked almost identical to Fleur. But she had blue eyes different from Fleur's chocolate brown. She had the same length long blonde hair which had the same kind of glow as Fleur's. Then behind them a little girl who was an exact copy of Fleur in miniature. She was holding onto the hand of a tall man in a suit who had a broad grin on his face as they entered the box. He looked around and started gabbling in French to his family as they looked around for their seats.

Harry was sitting on the end of the set of seats the Weasley's had, next to Ron who had followed Harry's gaze to the girl and smiled and elbowed Harry in the gut.

"Harry looks like your groupie is back!" He said. Harry turned around and gave him a pat on the stomach with his fist. Ron doubled over laughing and wheezing.

By some stroke of luck and writing coincidence Fleur's family had the seats right next to Harry. Fleur sat down next to him and smiled at him as he looked at her. Her long blonde hair brushed past his face as she sat down. She also was wearing green, glittery face paint. He moved over slightly to prevent awkward closeness.

"How have you been?" She asked sweetly as she smiled at him and Harry looked back at her still stunned that she was sitting there. Harry was speechless a lot of the time. The wizarding world never ceased to amaze him in anyway.

"Fine! I am so excited to see the match. I didn't realize these seats would be so good!" He said to her.

What she said was drowned out as Ludo Bagman spoke. But this was magically magnified so the entire stadium could hear him.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Quidditch World Cup! Please welcome the Irish national Quidditch team and their mascots!" Bagman said to the thousands of people in the stadium.

At one end of the pitch a door opened and 7 players shot out of it followed by a stream of yellow and green. One of the players was at the head of a spearhead formation and from what Harry could see, the man on the broom stood up on it and did a flip on the broom. The wave of green behind the team grouped together into a cloud.

Inside The cloud was little bearded men, and the cloud started to swoop around the field, like a giant comet.

"Leprechauns!" Harry heard Mr. Weasley say, several seats down.

The cloud was emitting a loud Irish tune which swelled through the audience and as it moved, the comet seemed to drop golden rain down to them. Ron was very excited as the comet passed over them as it turned out that the stuff falling down were large gold galleons. He was not so excited however when Hermione leaned over and told him that leprechaun gold was not worth anything and would disappear after few hours. Ron started to pout. Typical.

Fleur was laughing as the leprechauns flew overhead and laughed harder when the little girl who must have been her sister, dove under the seats to get the fake gold.

After the comet had traveled all over the stadium it settled above the end of the pitch where it had originated.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team and their national mascots!" Bagman said to the stadium. Again, at one end of the pitch a small door opened and red blurs flew out onto the pitch. Their mascot did not flew out behind them but appeared in the ground.

On the field of the pitch a group of women had appeared. They were all tall, blonde, and emitted a glow just like Fleur. He looked at her and he could see that her jaw was clenched and her hands had tightened on the armrests if her seat.

Harry looked at Rkn with a confused look and he leaned over and said: "Veela."

Harry looked back at Fleur, understanding why she was so tense. He looked back as Mr Weasley shouted to them over the roar if the Bulgarian fans "Fingers in your ears before you do something stupid."

Harry jammed his fingers in his ears and realized a second later why. The veela had started to dance and music had begun. Even with his fingers in his ears he was entranced with a strange fascination with the beautiful women dancing before them. He looked at Fleur again and saw that not only was she tense but so was her mother, father, and little sister. He thought that he should not say anything. Probably a good choice as she looked like if someone said something that she would throttle them.

Harry turned back to the women and saw that they had stopped dancing and were moving to either side of the pitch. The music had stopped and Ludo Bagman was speaking again.

"Please welcome the referee, Hastan Mostafar, from Egypt!" He said.

A man in gold robes on a broomstick walked onto the field carrying a large crate which must have had the 4 balls used to play. He dropped the crate on the ground in the center of the field where the 14 players had landed in a perfect circle. The referee said something to all of the players and then mounted his broom. All at once the stadium became dead silence.

Then everyone heard the blast of a whistle and all 15 players shot into the air as the ref kicked open the crate and all the balls shot into the air.

"And their off! Ireland with the quaffle! They are racing up the pitch toward the goal post! But it's blocked by the Bulgarian chaser. And it's Bulgaria with the quaffle." Bag an said excitedly.

It was by far some of the most intense playing and most dangerous that Harry had ever seen. These players were obviously incredible and completely masters of the brooms they were flying. They barely stayed on their brooms either. They would jump off of them or hang from them to complete passes or block them, using the momentum from the brooms to hoist themselves back onto them. The Irish chaser, Troy, was exceptionally good and was able to completely jump over Bulgarian players and land back on his broom. The match was better than he could have hoped for. The Weasley twins and him looked at each other and silently agreed they needed to try this when they go to Hogwarts.

The match kept going. For about 4 hours the teams battled neck and neck for points. Then Ireland started to pull ahead as Bulgaria started to tire.

The Irish chaser started to pull ahead hard while the Irish Seeker battled Krum for finding the Snitch. Both players were injured from collisions and bludgers during the game but they pressed on.

The score was 230-100 Ireland when Lynch, the Irish Seeker, dove into a steep dive after something. He was concentrating very hard and Krum tore after him. The chasers did not pause to watch and they continued their game with the quaffle. But the Irish chasers were trying more hard to put themselves up 3 more goals to get a 150 point lead. The game turned very nasty. The ref was flying very close to them to make sure nothing got violent. The beaters on both sides were hitting the bludgers toward the seekers and the chasers trying to knock them out of action or hit the quaffle away. The Seekers tore after the snitch in a pathway that took them through the chasers and up into the sky. They were very high up and if one of them fell it could be catastrophic for them. The Irish had managed to score twice and if Krum got the snitch then it would end in a tie. Bulgaria had to score or catch the snitch.

Harry could see Krum looking at the small golden ball as it flew up and then it turned sharply down again. Harry saw Krum flip around and go into a dive. But the dive was no ordinary one. He wasn't accelerating toward the ground like a broom would. He was free falling.

It was faster but more dangerous. It would take longer to pull out of the dive as he would have to engage the broom's magic again to resist gravity and that took a second longer which could mean the difference between him crashing or not.

Harry was on the due of his seat rocking back and forth looking up at the sky his hands clenched as he watch the flying. Had he looked around he would have seen Fleur sitting next to him laughing at him in her seat, due to the expression of dead seriousness on his face.

Finally Krum pulled out his dive and leveled out. The crowd groaned thinking he hadn't got the snitch but he held out his fist screaming to the stands something incoherent but by the fist shaking they could tell he had it. Harry looked over at the score board and to his dismay saw that Ireland had been able to score it's last goal to pull ahead to where the catch of the snitch would not matter to them winning or losing. The Irish supporters screamed and yelled their approval as the Irish team did a lap of honor around the field. One of the chasers was almost falling off of his broom and Lynch was being pulled along by one of the beaters.

The Bulgarians were commiserating much like the Gryffindor team did when they last.

"Everyone give a hand for the gallant losers!" Ludo Bagman's voice said to the roaring stadium.

"And please put your heads together for the winners of this Quidditch World Cup, the Irish National Quidditch Team!" Bagman said and the crowd roared it's approval and the leprechauns started to dance in the air as they saw their team win. The veela didn't seem to care and they just walked off the field toward the entrance where they had come out.

There was a procession where the cup was given to the Irish where Harry saw the team and how bad they looked. They all had cuts, bruises, and all sorts of nasty injuries. That game had been vicious.

Harry traversed the stadium with the rest of the Weasley's and Fleur's family. They were all talking about the match and so e of the moves that had been made.

"That dive that Krum did to get the Snitch was incredible! I never would have done that." Harry was saying. Fleur was walking beside him and making comments about the match as they all did. Finally they reached a point where Fleur had to leave. Harry looked down at her and smiled. "Hey it was nice meeting you. If you give me your address I can write to you since I won't see you." He said to her. She smiled and pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket and wrote on it with the tip of her wand. That was something Harry had not learned to do. He made a mental note to learn to do that.

"Here is my address. And I think you will be seeing me sooner than you think." She said smiling mischievously at him. He raised an eyebrow but all she did was giggle at him. Then she put her mouth to his face and kissed him on the cheek. He felt the place where her lips had touched his cheeks burn.

She turned away and followed her family. Harry touched the spot and then was snapped back to reality by Hermione tapping him on the shoulder.

"Harry it's time to go. Come on we are waiting for you." She said and Harry turned to follow her casting one look over his shoulder to the soot where Fleur disappeared.

They finally got back to the tent at about 2 am. The match had been long and the line to get to the campsite was long. The Irish were singing and partying for their victory the whole way back. It was loud but when Harry got into his bunk he fell asleep almost immediately. He had a dreamless sleep and it felt like he had just out his head down when he was being shamed awake.

"Harry. Harry get up. This is an emergency. Come on there is something happening." Said Mr. Weasley.

"Whazza goin on?" He said in a tired voice.

Mr. Weasley said only two words to him before turning away and drawing his wand.

"Death Eaters."

Ok that chapter without the authors note was 4,609 words. That was pretty good. Sorry I was trying to get chapters out everyday but it's finals week for me so I am busy studying. I will have another chapter out probably by the end of Saturday or the end of the weekend. Until then review and all that fun stuff!


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Harry said.

"Death Eaters." Mr. Weasley said again. He was white with shock and fear and was gripping his wand very tightly. Harry glanced at him and drew his own wand from the pocket of his jeans.

"Alright all of you head for the area away from the stadium. Back towards the campground we landed in with the Portkey." Mr. Weasley said. Bill, Charlie, and Percy stepped forward with their wands drawn.

"We are coming with you to help organize a defense." Charlie said looking at his father. He hesitated for a moment but then nodded his head.

"The rest of you need to get the hell out of here and find a safe place to hide until this is all over. We will come and find you when it's safe." Mr. Weasley said. Harry and Ron grimaced but nodded. Hermione had the same expression on her face. She was not full of fear like Ginny who has white with trepidation as her father and brothers left the tent.

"Come on you lot let's get the hell outta here before they get here." George said with a dead serious voice that had never been heard from them. Fred grabbed his little sister and said:

"Stay with us and do not let go of me alright Gin? We are gonna get through this no problem." He said looking into the frightened little girls eyes.

They finally exited the tent to the sound of screams and laughter. They could see a group of wizards coming toward them who were blasting tents and people out of their way. Harry could tell despite the distance that they were all wearing masks.

"Who are these people?" He asked Ron.

"Death Eaters. You-Know-Who's supporters." He said and turned to follow the Twins who had started heading in the opposite direction away from the wizards quickly with Ginny. Hermione looked after them.

"We need to go. This could turn very nasty." She said looking more scared then she had earlier.

"Yeah especially for you. You are Muggle born and that could end up being very problematic if they found you and knew who your parents were." Ron said and dragged her off with him following the Twins and Ginny.

Harry stood in the spot outside the tent torn between following them and going off and fighting. He knew he should stay back and run as the wizards were slowly getting closer but something told him to go and fight. He had enough running and being told what not to do. He was Harry fucking Potter after all and he had as much reason to fight as any. Arrogant as it might seem it was true. Harry tore off towards the wizards thinking that Ron and Hermione would kill him later for being so stupid.

He charged toward the wizards with his wand drawn and started shouting every curse he knew at them.

Red jets of light flew from his wand and hit their targets as the men in masks scrambled for cover at the newcomer. They all were laughing as they saw it was a boy but Harry threw a well aimed jinx at one of the laughers and he fell to the ground clutching his stomach. The others looked after their fallen comrade and bellowed their anger.

"Oh shit now it's time to run." Harry sad out loud. He started to run through the tents, using them as cover as he ran. He felt spells whizz last him as he ran. He ran last tent after the. The wizards on this side were closing in faster than the ones he had attacked and they were the ones trying to use him as target practice as he ran.

Then he heard a scream pierce the air. It was close by and obviously feminine. He looked around for the source and dove behind a ten to see three men assaulting a young blonde woman.

He looked again and his heart sank. Of course it was Fleur. How coincidental is this? He though to himself as he looked at them. They had disarmed her and were grabbing at her all the while she screamed and they laughed.

Harry in a spurt of anger dove out from behind the tent and three a well aimed Stunner at one of the three. It hit and gave Fleur a chance, in the wizard's distraction, to use her knee and push it hard into the mans crotch. The other snarled at Harry and shot a jinx at Harry which he dodged. He was close enough now to hit the man, which was obviously what the man thought too and he took a wild swing at Harry. He saw it coming and ducked out of the way in time then rammed himself into the mans middle. His speed and weight threw the man to the ground where Fleur, who had gotten her wand of the ground dispatched him with a quick spell.

Harry got to his feet and looked at her.

"Come on we don't have much time. There are more right on our tail. Let's go!" He hissed and grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the advancing group which was being hindered but the now staunch resistance that had broken up against them. Harry and Fleur ran into the trees and ran so far until they couldn't hear the sounds of the battle anymore.

She looked at him, he long blonde hair Ina complete mess from the attempted violation.

"Thank you for saving me. I wouldn't have been able to get out of it myself. I had tripped and fallen when me and my family had started to run. My little sister and mother got away and my father went to fight so I had to run by myself and tripped and they found me." She said looking down at the ground then back up at him.

"It's nothing. Anyone would have done the same." Harry said to her waving his hand.

They started to walk in silence until Harry finally spoke up.

"Why were you so white when the veela came on. You looked ready to kill." Harry said to her watching he expression. She winced.

"As I am part veela I am subject to the sufferings of them. We are highly prejudiced against in the wizarding community and it is awful to see my brethren dancing for the wizard like some common entertainer. It is like slavery as they were not asked nicely to go and perform. Veela do not like showing themselves off. Some even consider their beauty a curse since all the attention that is drawn to them is normally horrible and cruel, like what almost happen to me had you not been there." Fleur said looking at him. Harry nodded. He knew that wizards were prejudiced against other magical creatures and half breeds. It was ironic that they were as racist as those on the side of Voldemort.

They continued in silence. Then all of a sudden they heard a crack and Ludo Bagman apparated right in front of them. He looked at them confusedly.

"What in bloody hell is going on?" He asked white faced.

"There are wizards attacking the campsite where everyone is. There is a fight going on." Harry said.

Bagman swore then tipped his hat and disappeared with a small pop.

"What a strange man." Fleur said gazing at the spot where the commentator had disappeared from. Harry nodded silently and they continued walking. They crept along looking for signs that someone was there. Then they heard it.

Footsteps. There was a cracking of a twig. The snapping of a branch.

"Hello?" Asked Harry into the darkness. He held up a hand for Fleur to stop moving. They both did and got onto the forest floor. The rustling had ceased. Then all of a sudden a powerful rasping voice shouted into the night.

"MORS MORDRA!" It spat into the darkness and into the air a small green orb shot which suddenly burst into a bright green glowing skull with a serpent through its mouth, it was green and glittering and seemed to leer down at the pair of them as it hovered in the air. Even this far back into the woods Harry heard screams and Fleur gave a huge gasp and her eyes widened at the mark in the sky. She looked terrified and pointed her wand into the trees where the spell had came from.

Then out of nowhere a ring of wizards appeared and flashes of red light came from all directions. Harry pulled Fleur to the ground in an attempt to dodge all the spells. They flew over their heads into the trees when a voice shouted

"Harry! Are you alright?" A worried looking Hermione blew past the ring of wizards and hit right into Harry who gasped as she hugged him around the middle.

"Humph... Yes Hermione I am fine. Now what the bloody hell is going on here and why was I nearly stunned by about fifty different people?" He asked her looking around as he pulled himself and Fleur to his feet.

"Because you cast the Dark Mark into the sky." Said a familiar voice. Out of the ring of witches and wizards who had almost hexed them Amos Diggory came out and pointed his had at the pair of them.

"Uh the what what?" Harry said looking confusedly at the man. Fleur then tapped his shoulder and pointed up at the glittering specter in the sky.

"What that? We didn't cast that? I don't even know what the hell that thing is!" Harry said.

"Yeah right." The man said to him with a sneer. Harry was so utterly confused he didn't say anything in reply to the man pointing a wand directly in between his eyes.

"Amos look who you are talking to!" Said another voice and Mr. Weasley strode into the clearing and forcing Mr. Diggory's hand down.

"That's Harry Potter. Why would he have cast the dark mark?" He said half shouting at the man. The man looked rather sheepish as he put his wand down.

"Well someone set off the mark right around here and I want to know who.!" He said looking around.

"There was a voice. It was mans off near those trees. It spoke an incantation and the dark mark appeared. We both heard it." Fleur said to the man.

"Our stunners flew into those trees! We might have got them. Everyone spread out and search the clearing!" He yelled to the men and women gathered around the clearing. A large amount of muttering spread through the group as they spread out to search the clearing.

After a few minutes of tense silence, from the pitch black of the trees Amos Diggory's voice came out.

"I think we got them. Yes there is some one here. Or something." He said coming out of the clearing carrying a small figure in his arms.

Everyone looked at the figure in his arms. And Harry did a double take. There was the bat like ears and tennis ball shaped eyes just like his friend Dobby the house elf had. He nearly called out his name but then realized that it was a different elf. The elf was thinner and slightly taller than Dobby had been and had floppier ears then Dobby.

He looked on in curiosity as Amos Diggory put the elf on the ground and pointed his want at it.

"Enervate!" He said and the elf jolted awake. It got to its feet weakly and looked around. Immediately it burst into tears. Hermione had her hands over face as the elf bawled in the center of the clearing. He held up an object in his hand and shook it in front of the elf. It was a wand.

"Why do you have a wand elf? House elves are not allowed to have wands. You should know this. Why do you have a wand? This is breaking the Ministry if mAgic law set down upon you!" He said firmly to the elf who only bawled harder.

It was squeaking something like words but they were so incoherent that no one could understand. Then a curt voice from nowhere came through the elves bawling.

"WINKY!" It said and a very curt looking man in a business suit barged through the wizards in the ring.

This was a very important man as far as Harry could see. The wizards stepped out of his way and there eyes followed his back to the bawling elf. He also was dressed like a muggle so well that even Uncle Vernon, who could tell a wizard from anywhere, would think this man was just a bank manager. Harry would have assumed the same too but given the present situation there was definitely no muggles.

"What have you done?" The man asked the elf. His eyes were bulging and he was stricken with anger.

"Master!" The elf sobbed weakly and she clutched at the mans feet.

"Mr. Crouch, is this your elf? We found her with a wand. We though it was these two kids here but it seems your elf has cast the dark mark." Amos Diggory said glaring at the man, he then almost cowered under the look he was given by the man, Mr. Crouch.

"You seem to have accused the two people least likely of conjuring the mark. Harry Potter and my elf. Are you insinuating that I teach my elf the dark arts and the knowledge of how to use a wand?" The man said angrily to the cowering Diggory. Everyone's attention was focused in the two man. Harry looked behind him and saw Hermione and Ron looking at him And beckoned them over. They joined him and Fleur as they watched the proceedings unfold before them.

They watched as the man started to shout at his elf and then in the climax of the situation let her loose. He released her from his service and the elf screamed in protest as it happened then disappeared with a loud crack. It was the strangest series of events Harry had ever witnessed in his life. Mr. Crouch was breathing hard and looked up at Amos Diggory.

"Where did you find her?" Asked Mr. Crouch and without question Amos pointed towards the area of trees he had been searching.

"There is nothing there Barty." He called after him as he went into the dark trees. He returned a few minutes later empty handed. He simply nodded to them and disapparated from the clearing with a loud pop.

Mr. Weasley came up to the group of them standing there and whispered to them.

"We have to leave now before it gets any worse." He said to Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Fleur turned to look at him.

"Do you mind if I tag along? I need to find my family and would rather not do so by myself." She said to the red headed man. He nodded and they set off away from the clearing as fast as they could without running. None of them spoke until the got back to the tent which, miraculously was unharmed. Fleur turned to Harry as they go there and started to pack up.

"Thank you so much for saving me! I don't know what I would have done without you. Now I must find my family at my tent before they really start to worry." She said to him. He nodded to her without a word. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek again and then once again set off in the direction of her tent.

No one made jokes about it this time. The quickly packed up the tent in the dead of night and walked through the campsite and wreckage towards the area with the portkeys. There was a line already for people trying to leave and they stood in it for several minutes while they discussed the situation, Bill, Charlie, and Percy joined them within a few minutes as Mr. Weasley had contacted them using the patronus messenger. They filtered through the events that had happened to alf of them. Everyone gave Harry a disapproving look as he told them what had happened to him. Obviously he had been an idiot but it had ended paying off in the end for Fleur at least.

He was walls confused about what the mark was until he asked Ron.

"I don't get it. What was the mark and what did it mean?" Harry said.

"It's You Know Who's mark. It's always seen as something very dangerous. But what I don't get is why did all the death eaters clear out when they saw it? Wouldn't they have been pleased to see it?" He asked his father.

"Those were the death eaters who didn't go to Azkaban. They didn't risk themselves for Voldemort. They are looked down on in the ranks of Death Eaters as betrayer of Voldemort's trust and power. They are not happy to see his mark as the rest of us, it means someone still loyal is out there and is just biding their time." He said grimly.

After this grim piece of information they all stopped talking until they gotta Portkey back to the Burrow. By this time it was early morning and Mrs. Weasley was most certainly awake waiting for their return. They climbed down the hill they had come up and there they saw Mrs. Weasley waiting for them at the door of the house holding a newspaper in her arms and looking trembly worried. She threw her arms in the air like a scarecrow and ran out to meet the. As they came walking down the hill.

" oh my god I have been so worried for all of you! I saw the clock last night and got so worried. So worried!" She said to them hugging all of them. They all rolled their eyes and gasped at the tight hug.

"We are fine! Nothing we couldn't handle." Said George.

"Yea no problem just some men in masks trying to kill us. No problem at all." Said Fred sarcastically. George hit him over the head.

Harry glanced at the paper Mrs. Weasley was holding and apparently so did Mr. Weasley.

It read:

Upset at Quidditch World Cup! Dark Mark Seen Again!

Mr. Weasley grimaced at the paper and opened it and started reading as they walked in the house. The group of them all headed immediately went into the separate rooms. Harry went to his room that he shared with Ron and fell asleep with his head buzzing with what had happened. What was going on? What did this mean for his year at Hogwarts? Did he still have that slip of paper with Fleur's address on it?

Sorry that this one is a bit short. I want to get this bit of the story out of the way and finish setting it up. I might fast forward through some events that happen in the book though. I haven't decided yet. This chapter without the authors note was 3,149 words.

See you next time. please freakin review! There is like 85 followers and only 8 or so reviews! Come one guys!


	4. Chapter 4

The next weeks days passed in a flash. Everyone was busy with something or other. Harry with playing Quidditch, the twins with pranks and explosions, and everyone else with work or reading for school. Harry focused his mind on the sport he loved so dearly as well as writing letters to Fleur Delacour. She and him would exchange letters almost twice a day. It was kind of scary for everyone else to see Harry whenever an owl came him jump into the attic bedroom, that he shared with Ron and write a letter and be back out in the space of about 20 minutes. Wizards usually spent time over their letters. Harry kept on communicating with her throughout the summer and also listening to music with the Weasleys.

Outside the walls of the Burrow though, trouble had been brewing. Ever since the World Cup politics had gone nuts. Not only were countries angry with Britain, but also Britain was now trying to push through laws that were very racist towards half-breeds and other magical creatures like werewolves. It made them harder to find jobs and they had to be registered with the Ministry of Magic.

The world was getting darker. Even though the Dark Mark had been seen again no one seemed to be worried. The magical world was going towards a dark place even without the help of the Death Eaters and the anti-muggle born movement. That had not gone down as it never did in the magical world. There was always oppression and it had never ceased since wizards had gone into hiding.

One night Bill and Charlie were at the house on a particularly windy and cold day. The clouds were rumbling above them and rain patted against the windows and Arthur and Molly had gone out. The group of kids sat in the living room of the Burrow in silence as they listen to the radio.

"And the Minister of Magic has again heard talks from Doc Caldwell and the Wizard Purity Society about the dangers of half-breeds. The Minister has yet to reach a decision on this and has been listening to both sides of the argument. We will hear more as the Minister must make a decision before the year is out. The spokesperson for the Wizengamot declined to speak. This is Archie Buttress signing off. Good night and good luck."

Everyone sat in silence as the broadcast ended and music began to play. It fit the sad and disheartened mood of the weather outside and the mood in all of their hearts. Bill got up and said to the room at large.

"I brought some Ogdens with me. Who wants a drink? Ginny you are still to young don't even." Bill said as he walked out of the room. Percy was the only one not present. He was up in his room working on something for his job. Something about cauldrons...

Ron and Harry grunted and the twins and Charlie raised their hands for a glass of the brew. Bill came back a moment later with a bottle of Amber liquid and several glasses.

"Don't let mum catch you with this. She will kill me if she finds out I let you have some." He said smiling and pouring them all a bit of the drink. They all took their glasses with a heavy heart from the broadcast. Harry looked around the room and could tell that it was on everyone's minds. Not that this would effect any of them of course, but it would lead to stricter regulation, more racism, and bigger problems for the wizarding world later on.

Everyone sipped their drinks in silence as the rain continued to latter against the windows and the music played.

Bill suddenly spoke to them all. "Alright I know you guys are thinking about that broadcast. I am too." He said looking at them. His gaze wandered over all of them as they shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Harry looked up and smiled grimly at the older wizard.

"I can't tell you know but something is happening at Hogwarts this year. And now because of this legislature it will take on a political side. Don't bother asking me what it is. You will find out when you get to Hogwarts next week. But be aware that this year things could get very nasty. All of you will have to be careful and keep cool heads in the face of all this." He said. He was dead serious and his gaze was cold and hard.

The Hogwarts students in the room didn't even bother to ask what it was but just grimly nodded to their older brother and friend. He sighed and then looked out the window the glass still in his hand to the storm clouds that thundered, black and heavy with rain in the distance. He spoke the last words of the night.

"A storm is brewing. Be ready. It's gonna hit hard."

The rain started to pound.

Line Break

The Hogwarts letter had come several days before and they were all making the trip to Diagonal Alley like they always did. Floo Powder got them there without trouble unlike Harry's second year. That had been disastrous. As everyone knew. Hehe.

They had most of the day to hang around the wizarding shops and stores. They could buy their school supplies and stuff later. The three friends walked down the cobbled streets, las the store fronts and large gaggles of witches and wizards standing in lines and gazing into shop windows. Harry also noticed signs everywhere either for the anti-half breed laws or against them. Harry was surprised at the number of anti signs. He had always considered the wizarding community to be very accepting and liberal but there was definitely a large amount of prejudice in the community.

They had fun running around and making purchases of random things they might need during the year. Ron, Harry, and Hermione also ran into friends from Hogwarts like Seamus Finnigan, who they had also seen at the World Cup. All of them would sit at a table with a butter beer and talk for a while about the match and the aftermath but their talk would go from that to whatever.

Ron and Harry also caught sight of several girls that had gotten quite good looking over the summer. Padma and Parvati Patil were both looking very good and lavender brown. Damn son. But that's teenage boy stuff.

The day passed without much hassle until later in the day when they were sitting at a table outside the ice cream parlor and listening to music on a small radio that Hermione had brought along with her. And of course out of nowhere their least favorite person showed up to ruin the mood.

"Hey Potty." Drawled a snide voice that Harry knew all to well. He rolled his eyes and turned around in his swivel chair, his middle finger already up.

"What the hell do you want?" Harry said as he saw Ron and Hermione slip wands out of their jackets and sleeves just in case. Of course Malfoy was with his two cronies Crabb and Goyle. They stood behind him like giant stone states. Ironically they had about the same intelligence level as stone statues.

"Oh testy aren't we? Well then. I am quite in the mood for ice cream. I will just sit right here then." The blonde pale boy said grinning at Harry and sat at the table next to him. Harry was grinding his teeth and bracing himself for the incoming minutes of stupidity he would have to endure.

"How about that new bit of legislation coming through? I think it will put your pal Lupin in serious trouble. Also those other people. Half breeds and those tainting magic blood. It's pathetic." He said just loud enough for them to hear it. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and was reminded by Hermione's gaze of the conversation that had happened with Bill.

Keep a cool head, Harry thought, I can do that. He quickly imagined himself punching Malfoy in the face. That would be nice. But no keep a cool head.

"I guess all those magical impurities will be paying their dues sometime soon and being thrown out of our world." He said smirking at Harry, Ron, and Hermione's expressions off disgust and dislike.

Then Harry spoke. "How is your dad Malfoy? Did he have fun running around at the World Cup and blowing people away?"

Malfoy laughed. He shook his head and stood up. He knew he was in dangerous territory that could be used against him, the git.

"I applaud those that did that. I wish I could have been there with them." He said and strutted off.

"People like that are the reason the world is going to shit." Ron said grimly as they watched the pale boy walk off.

The rest of the day was unhappy and dark considering the encounter with the Slytherin and the darkening of the sky. The trio of friends bought their school supplies and returned to the Burrow with the rest of the Weasley's.

The next few days passed with relatively low interest. Although Harry continued his correspondence with Fleur nothing of interest really happened. Though she did keep hinting at seeing him soon. When he asked all she did was say that he could not tell him. Personally he thought it was bullshit. But he let it pass. Girls are weird.

On the last night at the Burrow after a fierce game of Quidditch between the residing members in the house they all sat in the main room of the house with a fire going. They all were very tired and just sat around and talked.

"What classes are you guys taking this year?" Asked Ron looking at them. This year they had the option to take more classes and drop others. There were more choices too, open only to the upper students like 4th year and above.

"I am taking all the basic ones we have, as well as Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, and Ancient Runes." Hermione said reciting her classes from her head. Everyone looked at her in wonder.

"How are you going to keep up with the class work?" Asked Ron incredulously.

"By not procrastinating Ron. Something you should learn." She said snidely. Ron shrugged and looked at Harry.

"Oh erm... I am taking the basic ones duh but I dropped Divination because it's stupid and History of Magic as well. Sucks to be you Ron your mom made you take it. At least you can still copy off Hermione. I am taking 2 entirely new classes though which should be cool. Ancient Runes as well as Practical Magic and Fitness. That last one is new this year and taught by someone named Adraxus Cain. I have looked him up a few times and apparently he is a well known security adviser and Auror trainer for the Ministry." Harry said. Charlie laughed.

"You will have fun in that class. It sounds like fun just by the name and by the teacher. He is very cool and probably the most badass guy I have ever met. He is also extremely hardworking and will teach you well." Charlie said still laughing as Bill chuckled next to him.

"Yeah.. What does the class description say?" Bill asked. Harry picked up a piece of paper from a nearby table.

"Practical Magic and Fitness is a class dedicated to teaching you the finer points of magic and keeping you fit. Exercise regiments will include running, climbing, weight lifting, flexibility, and practical movement... Whatever that is. Practical magic side will include magical control and blah, blah, something, something, spell creation and manipulation." Harry said. Ron swore and Hermine looked at him enviously. The twins just glared at him. Harry looked around and grinned at them.

"So basically everything cool about magic?" George asked.

"Yeah sounds like it." Harry said looking up and smiling at him.

"But why Ancient Runes? It sounds stupid to me. It's translating old symbols and stuff." Fred said. Charlie laughed again and Hermione hissed at him.

"It's not that simple. Damn you guys need to read the description more. At first it's translation but it's mostly using the runes to help you with magic. It's the only form of wandless magic that can be performed. It's dangerous though but has the same rewards as the magic we use with wands. It can range from battle magic to the simple household stuff Mum does." Charlie said patting his little brothers back. Charlie proceeded to then say something that Harry did not catch and a glowing blue symbol flared above his palm. Then the fire turned bright turquoise.

Everyone looked at the fire with interest and back at Charlie who looked pleased with himself.

"That's really simple. Most of the magic is how you manipulate it after you say the rune. It's weird. The teacher is better at explaining it than I am." He said smiling at the open mouthed stares his family was giving him.

"All of a sudden I seem to be jealous of Harry. For the classes he is taking. That is not something I thought I would ever hear myself say." George said looking at Harry enviously.

"Sucks to suck doesn't it?" Harry said to George and receive a slight hit on the head from Fred.

"What about you two then?" Harry asked looking at the twins expectantly.

"I think we agreed on the basic classes and magical business and magical items. It's like using items and finding them and stuff. It's what we need to start the joke shop. It's offered so we took it. Mum isn't pleased at all though." George said.

"Yeah she was downright pissed when we sent in our class forms without her consent. Don't talk about it front of her, yeah?" Fred said to the group and they all nodded. Harry considered all of this for a moment. He knew that Mrs. Weasley wanted what was best for her children but that she would never downright not let them do what the wanted to do with their lives. At least he thought she wouldn't.

The rest of the night was spent discussing the Quidditch teams this upcoming year. The discussion was interesting considering who was leaving and who would be the new Quidditch captain this year. Angelina was the top guess but Alicia could have gotten it as well as Katie. The others on the team were too young to get the badge.

Finally somewhere around 10 Mrs. Weasley came down and ushered them all into their beds for they had to be up early to catch the train ride the next day.

Harry fell asleep that night with his head buzzing about the new school year. This year was going to be an interesting one.

The next day dawned bright and early with the usual morning kerfluffle to get out of the house on time. Mr. Weasley had secured Ministry of Magic cars again because of Harry and they were off to the station with all of the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione squashed into the cars. Luckily magic existed so they could make some changes to the car, liking making it bigger in the inside for one thing.

Again as they had done before the group of them reached the train station at 11 o'clock to see the red steam engine at the station puffing smoke already and the usual crowd of students, parents, and siblings on the platform pushing and shoving to see their relatives onto the train. Harry, Ron and Hermione used their carts, weighed down by their trunks and other gear, to create a path through the crowd towards the train.

Using magical forces of effort and sweating their asses off they managed to get their gear into the train and into an empty compartment they had found towards the middle of the train.

They also saw a bunch of students they knew well and others that they didn't. Lee Jordan and the twins had already found themselves a compartment and were chatting animatedly about the classes they were talking and the Quidditch World Cup.

They passed the group of music nerds who were all plugged into new wizarding music players, the gobstone nuts who were playing a game of gobstones, the stoners who were already getting high, the nerds who were all talking about classes or something, the internationals from America, China, and other places, and the other groups of kids that went to Hogwarts and that had formed their own little social niches.

After putting their stuff away they went back out onto the platform to say goodbye. Mrs. Weasley went around and hugged all of them catching Harry twice.

"Be careful you guys. Nothing stupid this year please!" She begged them. They all smiled mischievously and nodded their heads at her. It wasn't that simple. They didn't usually find trouble. Trouble usually found them, which was a difficult situation for them.

They leaned out the dingo of the train as they always did, and waved to the red headed women, who was smiling at them as they rounded the bend and disappeared from sight.

Harry returned to the compartment and flopped down on comfortable seats of the Hogwarts Express. He was finally going back. He would finally return to where he felt the most at home. The school was his home, much more than Privet Drive had ever been. The warm fires and beds beckoned and called to him. He thought about the food. The classes. The people. The Quidditch team. Everything that made him love the castle.

He was pulled back to reality by Hermione who was handing him something. It took him a moment to realize what it was.

A wizarding music player.

He smiled at her. "Thanks! Why do I get this though?" He asked holding the small device. It had his name engraved in the back and the little screen was already lighting up for him.

"I only sent you a cake for your birthday. I felt like I should have gotten you something else. So I did. I got you that. I got one too because I will never need to lay for muggle music again. Just search for a song or album and it will appear on thee. That's for muggle bands though. You might need to lay for the wizarding ones. I am not sure how it works. Ask Ron or one of the music nuts in the compartment other there." She said gesturing wildly to the front of the terai where the particular group was.

He nodded and pulled out the small plastic earbuds that came with them. They were better then any other muggle head set he had ever used, which wasn't very many. He spent the next half an hour listening to Hermione's suggestions of music to listen too and adding it onto the little device.

He ended up listening to an album called Nevermind by a band called Nirvana. He had never heard if it before but he liked it. Apparently it was very popular a few years prior.

Harry sat back in his seat and let the sounds wash over him. He had never been one for music but now that he had the means to find it and listen a whole new world had been opened up for him. Ron leaned over his shoulder every now and then to look at what he was listening too. He snorted at the muggle bands but kept his comments to himself.

Lost in his own little world Harry did not notice everything around him as the train sled along through the country side. The sun was lower in the sky when he opened his eyes and looked around him. Hermione was reading a book and Ron was saying something to her about the new laws being passed through the Wizengamot.

Harry wasn't really listening but Hermione was interested and kept talking about it. The more Harry listened the more he felt disgusted with the wizarding community and their prejudices. The old ways were still held into and barred some of the most brilliant people he knew from achieving their full potential. Remus Lupin always had trouble finding a job and had been shunned from place to place due to his being a werewolf. It was something beyond his control and he hoas always been persecuted for it.

Harry didn't interject and kept himself to himself. He thought about what he would send next to Fleur. Something about Hermione's gift and maybe something about the classes he was taking this year. He didn't really know.

The train kept speeding along through the country and the sun slowly set way off in the distance. Only then did the lanterns light in the train and the compartment door slide open for the first time. And it was not a welcome sight.

Malfoy, Crabb, and Goyle stood in the doorway looking at the trio with grins of satisfaction and smugness.

"Wipe that grin off your face Malfoy before I do it for you." Harry said. Here there was no chance of being arrested. He could keep his head cool... But maybe a few degrees hotter.

"Oh wow touchy Potter." Malfoy said grinning still and his two cronies laughed at the jest. Rkn stood up and drew his wand from his sleeve.

"Ron..." Hermione said warningly, standing and drawing her own wand in cae she needed to intervene and break up a fight. Ron was glaring at Malfoy with violent hated clear on his face.

Harry was with Ron on this one. They had come to their compartment and would pay for it if they started anything With the trio of Gryffindors.

"And the mud blood is the one who keeps the fight from happen-" Malfoy said but was cut off as Hermione did a very unHermioneish thing. She out her wand away then walked up to Malfoy, right hooked him across the face and then jabbed her knee into his crotch.

Stunned the other boys just watched as Malfoy groaned and sank to his knees where Hermione simply smiled nastily and pushed him over onto the floor of the aisle in the train.

"I love doing that. Ever since I hit him last year I have been aching to do it again. Stupid git." She said turning and smiling at Harry and Ron who were looking at her with complete shock. She shut the compartment door in Crabb and Goyle's stunned faces as they looked down at Malfoy who was moaning in the ground.

She closed the curtain and sealed the door shut. Silence followed.

"Hermione have I ever told you how awesome you are?" Ron asked staring at Hermione. She shook her head, blushing slightly. Harry shook his head and pointed at Rin, his mouth still open in shock.

"What he said." Were the only words that came out of his mouth. Ron laughed and so did the bright red Hermione.

"That was not something you would normally do.. What's up with that?" Ron asked with genuine curiosity.

"Over the summer I realized that I can't just sit back anymore. That's what is wrong with this country, no one does anything. So I have stopped caring about rules. And a lot of other things." She said shrugged sadly.

"Alright hold up. Who the hell are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Harry said pulling his wand out and pointing it at Hermione.

Dead silence.

Then they all burst out laughing at the facial expression on Hermione's face. And the stupidity of it all.

The three students changed into their school robes right before the train pulled into the train station outside of Hogwarts. There was the usual scraping and banging as people filed out of their compartments and onto the platform. The familiar voice of Hagrid shouted over the bubble of voices.

"First years over here! First years right here in front of me!" He said loudly to the large group of students.

"Hagrid!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione all said together as they saw the giant bearded man coming towards them with his giant lantern.

"Arr it's you three. Shoulda known. How was your summer?" He asked them.

"We were at the World Cup. And also Hermione punched Malfoy on the train." Ron said excitedly. Hagrid stood up and raised his eyebrows at the witch before him.

"What?" He said trying not to laugh.

"I punched him after he called me a mud blood." She said.

"He deserved it then. Good. So unlike you Hermione." The giant said, his beetle black eyes shining with mirth. Then he had to go and take the first years with him.

Harry and the others found a carriage that was empty and clambered in. They were joined a few minutes later by the twins who were laughing. Which was normal.

"Hermione. Will you marry us?" They said in unison looking at the girl. She was still bright red but this made her turn an entirely new shade. She just laughed and slid down in her seat.

"Yes of course. I have always had feelings for both of you. And I guess you heard about Malfoy." She said still giggling as Ron and Harry laughed so hard they cried.

"Oh boy did we here! The compartments next to you saw it happen and literally told everyone else on the train. You are a hero now Hermione." Fred said to her.

"It felt so weird already breaking rules." She said looking at her hands in a 'what have I done' motion. The carriage erupted in laughter.

The ride up to the castle was short and hilarious due to the jokes made by the twins and the atmosphere of the group, all excited to get to the castle.

The smell of delicious Hogwarts food wafted through the entrance hall as they passed through it towards the Great Hall. The trio sat down at the Gryffindor table at the end of the hall and sat patiently looking up at the professors table where the headmaster, Albus Dumbeldore, sat. His long hair and beard shown white and silver in the light of the thousands of candles magically floating above the heads of the hundreds of students, sitting comfortably in the enormous hall.

All in all there was somewhere around 800 students at Hogwarts. Harry happened to be in one of the dormitories with 4 other people. Some had 7 but no more than that. There was multiple dormitories per year and per house. Of course not all the dormitories were filled, but the school was big at the current time.

The Great Hall fell silent as the doors opened and in walked the first years with Professor McGonnagall leading them. The Sorting Hat was brought out and placed in the stool at the front of the hall.

A hole appeared in the old hat and burst into song.

Oh I am not pretty don't judge me on my looks,

I was made to sort you all into houses,

Not be worn by some wizard old or new,

I sort you into houses though every year I think it's wrong,

To separate you all and start those feuds,

But the founders made me so I must do,

Approach me and out me on,

Let me see what's in your head,

For I am the Hogwarts Sorting hat!

And I can tell you where you belong!

(A/N yeah song writing motherfucker.)

The brim closed and the school clapped politely. Professor McGonnagall pulled a piece of parchment from her robes, unfurled it, and then began to read names from the last. As the Sorting went on Harry turned to the others.

"Do you think we are going to learn what's going on this year tonight?" Harry asked curiously.

"Probably. They won't be able to keep it under wraps. Apparently people already know so it will spread quickly now." Ron said shrugging.

Harry turned back to the Sorting. As it came to a close Harry heard his own stomach rumbling.

Finally Albus Dumbeldore stood. The hall fell silent immediately. Dumbeldore had that commanding presence that brought everyone's attention to him. All eyes were upon the headmaster. He simply smiled and said, "Tuck in."

And the plates filled. The feast was as good as it always was. The food was spectacular and made Harry sleepy and tired, begging for his four poster bed in Gryffindor tower.

Once all the food had been cleared away Dumbeldore stood again.

"I believe it is time for the beginning of the year announcements. For those new here, welcome. Also for those new here and those who are old comers, remember that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. Also Mr. Filch wants me to remind you that all products purchased from Zonkos joke shop, are not allowed within the school. For a full list of banned objects see the complete list at Mr. Filch's office. Now, we have several new appointments in staff this year. Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year is an old friend of mine Alastor Moody." Dumbeldore said to the student body. Everyone looked at the man who stood up. At the name, there was much whispering and muttering. Harry glanced at Ron with his eyebrows raised. Ron had also noticed what Harry had. The man, Alastor, was battled scarred. He was viciously scarred from many battles by the looks of it. He had a large chunk of his nose missing, a wooden leg, an eye patch, and many cuts an scars all over his face. He looked like an old alley cat who had seen his fair share of fights. He grimaced at the student body as his name was said and raised his hand in a gesture of greeting. He then, as he sat down pulled out a hip flask and took a long swig from it.

"That's Alastor Moody? Wow he looks like Dad always said." Ron breathed as the man sat down and polite applause rang.

"Who is he?" Harry asked. He and Hermione leaned in.

"He is one of the most vicious and well known Aurours to date. He put more people in Azakaban than all the others combined when You-Know-Who was rising in the first war. He is extremely well known but is considered one of the most suspicious people ever. He ran into some kind of trouble recently. I don't remember what. I will send Dad a letter and ask him. It's weird because he was supposedly retired. He must be 60 or so now." Ron said as Dumbeldore spoke again causing Ron to stop talking.

"Also teaching the brand new class of Practical Magic and Fitness is another old friend, Adraxus Cain." He said gesturing to a man down the row. The man stood and Harry got a good look. He was tall with long jet black hair, like Harry's, and it was pulled back in a ponytail. Harry made a mental note to do that with his hair when he got the chance.

The man also had a few scars but not as many as Moody. He also had a long earring dangling from one ear. He looked heavily muscled and had a small tattoo under one eye it seemed but Harry was too far to be sure. He smiled at the students and waved slightly. He must have been somewhere around 40 or so.

Harry saw why Charlie said he was cool. This guy looked like a badass. He sat down to much applause.

Dumbeldore spoke again about the new Magical Business teacher, David Benwick. The twins were getting a good look at their new teacher.

Then Dumbeldore spoke again. "This year is going to be an interesting year for you. Firstly, the Quidditch season will be happening but in a different way than normal. I explain more in a moment. This year, Hogwarts will be hosting a legendary event. The Triwizard Tournament."

Mutter and whispers of excitement traveled through the hall. Harry looked at Ron with an excited face. He did not know what this was but it sounded fun.

"Hogwarts will be hosting delegations from two other schools. Durmstrang Wizarding Institute from Bulgaria and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic from France.

At this Harry laughed out loud at this. Heads turned to him so he quickly put on his poker face. Then kept on laughing quietly. So this is what Fleur had been talking about. She must be in the delegation coming from Beauxbatons.

"Three champions will be chosen by an impartial judge. One from each school. They will compete in three main tasks scheduled throughout the year. The winner will be awarded 1,000 galleons in prize money." He said smiling at the students who gasped and muttered again.

"But there will be an age limit. Due to the number of deaths in previous tournaments back in the days when the tournament was done regularly only students who are of age, seventeen years old, can put their names down for the tournament."

At these words there were yells of outrage and large amounts of swearing. Fred and George were looking venomous. They wanted those thousand galleons for their shop. But they were turning 17 in April.

"But do not fret now. There are three main tasks for the three champions to do but there will be other minor tasks that are open to all of those 4th year and above. This is where Quidditch comes back into play. One of the minor tasks are Quidditch matches between the schools. Although the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup will continue. A list of the tasks and what they entail will be up in 2 weeks time as well a full list of rules and regulations for the Tournament and more information. Now off to bed with you. Chop chop." Dumbeldore said. There was a large mount of excitement in the hall as the scraping and banging of students leaving the hall was heard.

Harry,Ron, and Hermione hurried up to the 7th year prefect, Thomas Downes, got the password from him, and dashed up to the dormitories. Harry wanted to sleep. He needed to or else he would not get a good nights sleep before his first day of lessons.

He climbed into his pajamas and flopped onto his bed.

He was out immediately. Like a lamp.

Alright everyone I am sorry for the hold up. I have been in Europe traveling around so I have gotten very little time to write. Only recently have I been able to get anything actually down,

As you can see this story is not going to be fun and games, it's going to be more serious in a lot of aspects than the original series. Harry is gonna get involved in some crazy shit. It's gonna be different. Pretty different haha.

Also someone mentioned grammar problems in their review. Yeah I know. I have awful grammar, it's just a problem you are going to have to deal with. I don't give a shit about it haha. Until time then.

Wait speaking of reviews. REVIEW GODDAMIT!


	5. Discontinue Note

Hi everyone this is bad news but after much consideration I have decided to discontinue this story and replace it with something much better. I wanted to do several things with this story that won't be possible until much later on and i don't want to have to write that far to get to those points. So i will have another story up in the next few days or weeks to complete what i really wanted. It will most likely be an action based story with some romance but not very much since i don't want that to be the focus of the story. Sorry if you liked this story but i didn't. I got carried away with it and now i need to change that up.


End file.
